ABS-CBNball
ABS-CBNball is a Filipino media and entertainment group. Owned by the greedy Lopez Group of Companiesball it is also a TV network provides Teleivision series such as News, Radio stations, Animated channels and Sports parties. However, this network is always criticized because that his news are considered Biased, most of his Anime and cartoon shows are only shown to his exclusive channels like Hero TVball (Soon to be shut down) and YeYball due to MTRCBball's restrictions (Thanks to Grace Poe who's curriently a senator) and most of all, he's stealing all GMAball & TV5ball's talents. Relationships Family *DZMMball - He's my Brother a Radio News station that not just brodcasting his news on it's radio station but also on TV too, He can be watch on Skycableball or Cignalball's cable channels. *ANCball - My son who's in Skycable bringing the latest News 24/7 that are not bias but real News for every Kapamilya. *HeroTVball - Sorry my son but, I have no choice but to shut down you. You've been a good son for all of these years that provides Animes in Filipino dubbed. Unfortunately those Pinoy weebs doesen't like Tagalog language and they prefer Japanese dub with or without sub, only few Filipino otakus really appreciates Tagalog dub (Even they're kapatid and kapuso, who are my enemies too!). Gladly that you've ressurected as a new form my son, Thank GOD! *Team Animazingball - Sorry my son for removing you in favour to Magandang Buhay and Kapamilya blockbusters, you've been a good son providing Anime shows in the mornings and now all of your shows migrated to my baby. *YeYball - My youngest son that provides Filipino dubbed Anime and Cartoon shows, Also he's providing Nickball's Filipino dubbing of it's cartoons, He can be watched on TV Plusbrick's network. *ABS-CBN TV Plusbrick - My son who's a digital TVbox that bring modern Television not just Digitalization but also giving my viewers newest Channels that they can watch! *Jeepyney TVball - My son brining wholesome shows for all Kapamilya, He can be watched on Destinycableball! *CINEMOcrown - TV Plusbrick's All day movie channel, Everyone can watch his classic movies all day long! Friends *Nickelodeonball - Sorry my friend Nickelodeon for what my countryball did to you, Of course I love kids and I hate Child that's why I bought all the Rights of your shows from that Pesky Sports wannabe channel's Nickshows, but still hope you may forgive Phball soon and let's remove DUTERTE!. *Skycableball - Thanks providing cable for my Exclusive channels and forgive me for removing my son. Neutral *Cignal Cable TVball - Although even i hate TV5ball's networks thanks for allowing me to be included on your cable, But still I also hate you for not including my son as an Anime channel on your cable! Enemies (IDIOTS!) *CNN Philippinesball - You're a VERY FAKE NEWS! *GMAball - Worst channel! You're the worst REMOVE HEARTS! Also my Christmas station ID's are the best and your's SUCKS! REMOVE ALDUB! Katniel, Lisquez, Jadine and now we have more new Loveteams! (But we can have them, once they're moving to US!, But at least we're okay now since we finally got Alden for Hello, Love, Goodbye. but for a short time.)Thanks for giving me a Solidarity while I'm stuggling against DDS. * Rody Duterte - You can't Remove me! Gallery ABS-CBN and GMA Steals CNN Holograms.png The long line.png Sketch-1557452482973.png Comic test.png Category:Filipino companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:1950's Category:Need Icon Category:Filipino Speaking Companyball Category:Entertainment companyballs Category:Can into World Cup Category:Asian companyballs